Seventy Eight kills
by chromecoder
Summary: When Captain Levi and his Squad come across a girl outside the walls killing a titan with just a pocket knife they can't believe it. Will the squad be able to convince her to come with them? And what is she doing out here anyways? OCxLevi paring possibly in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is just an idea that has been floating around in my head. I wrote it just for fun but have started to really like the idea. If you like it let me know if you want me to continue with the story. If you have any ideas let me know.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

I can hear them coming from behind, not too far off in the distance. I need to take care of this titan before they see me. I start to edge myself closer to the end of the branch and put a good grasp on my knife. The same knife I have been using for over a year to kill all the titans on this god for saken land. The titan is getting closer; only a mere feet in front of me. 'It's now or never' I think to myself as I make a dash off the edge of this branch. I'm barely in the air long enough before I feel my knife dig into something hard. I made it to the titans arm. "Damn, lower than I originally hoped for. This might be a bit more of a challenge."

"Captain Levi, did you see that?" I can hear in front of me. 'This is not good. I need to get this done—' before I could finish my though the titans arm came flying up to knock me off.

"SHIT!?" I yelled as I made a mad dash straight up the titans arm. Using my knife to balance me I finally reached the shoulder of the titan. Face to face with a 10 meter class titan now, I can sense the tension building in the air. 'I need to finish this quickly.' I thought as I dug my knife into the side of titans face to get some leverage on my attack and crawled up the side of the damn things face. Once I was on top it was now or never. I dove down to his neck with my knife and dragged it as deeply as I go across on the back of its nape.

"Sir who is that?" I hear a soldier say in the background to I assume is their leader. I need to get out of here quick. If that is the Survey Corps standing in front of me now it won't be long before they start asking question. As the titan started to collapsed into a heap of vapor I jump off and grabbed a hold of another tree branch. I finally was back on my feet and ready to go but before I could react I felt the presents of someone or should I say something behind me. Before I knew it I was in the grasp of another titan with my knife falling to the ground below.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled. This is it. I guess one year and seventy eight kills wasn't so bad. I stopped my struggle and look at the wide mouth about to eat me whole. "Well mister titan, you would have been number seventy nine if I hadn't dropped my knife." I closed my eyes and braced for impact, hoping it would be painless but knowing these titans it would hurt like hell.

Without any warning I felt a warmth of wet liquid soak the front of my clothes and then someone's hand across my waist. I open my eyes to see what was happening, only to find the titan falling to the ground. "I only had my eyes closed a few seconds. How did all that happen so quickly?"

"He was weak." was all I heard from beside me. I turned around shock to see a man not much taller than me standing with a bloody sword. I started to back away from him knowing damn well he was part of the Scouts. There was no way I was sticking around to be dragged back to the wall. I quickly went to run but before I could blink the man's hands grab my arm.

"Let me go! I will not be going back with you and that is final!" I reached for his hand to try to pull away but with no success. How was such a small man so strong?

"Who are you?" was all that came out of his mouth. I looked up as his blank expression not sure what he was trying to get at here. "There is no reason you need to know that. Let me go before I make you." I looked at him with the most threatening look I could possibly do at this moment. My cold green eyes staring up at him.

"Is that a threat you piece of shit? After I just saved your worthless, pathetic ass from that titan, you think you could actually fight me?" Not once did his expression change the whole time he spoke even though I could tell he was completely pissed off with me even thinking I could beat him. I need to think of something quickly to get him off my back and away from me.

"Let's make a deal. If I can get you flat on your back you have to let me go." This could work I thought after starting the deal. I can get out of this and get back to hiding in just a few minutes. He is only a few inches taller than me. I can take him

"You've sparked my interest shit head. What do I get if I take you down first?" he said after pondering the deal for a minute. "I will do as you ask me to."

"Deal. Let's start now you pathetic piece of shit." He started to take a few steps forward towards me and I knew this would be my one opening to get it done now. I took one step forward and quickly went for one of his arms. Before I could blink I was on my back with this short man holding my arm I reach for him with was against my chest.

"What the fuck!? How did you do that?" he just stared at me with his cold eyes but before he could respond a younger teen stepped forward. "He is Captain Levi, humanities strongest soldier." Shit this was him, how did I not realize that before I faced him. I would have never made that deal.

I sat up and looked round. I was now surround by eight soldiers all dressed in their Survey Corps uniform. "My name is Alex Scarlet. What do you want?" as I looked up at Levi's grey emotionless eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you mean by seventy nine when you were in that titans grip?" Levi stated without even a glance in my direction.

"Isn't that obvious you dumbass?" I notice everyone around me flinch after what I said. "If I wouldn't have dropped my knife I could have taken that wimpy ass titan out and he would have been number seventy nine. That would be the number of titans I have killed to date this year."

Everyone around me let out a gasp like it was unbelievable that I could kill a titan. I glanced over the whole group until I reach the cold emotionless eyes of Levi. He looked as though he wanted to hit me, which I would assume was from me calling him a dumbass in front of his squad. I reached for my knife, which is something I seem to always do when I get nervous, but it wasn't there. 'Wait I dropped it over by that titan, I need to get it before it goes missing.' I thought, without even saying a word I made a mad dash for where the titan's body was disappearing into vapor.

"Where is it?! It has to be over here somewhere!" I yelled frantically as I fell to the ground looking through the grass below me.

"What are you looking for?" a young blonde boy asked while I continued to look for my knife. "My knife! I need to find it! It's all I have left!" I said without even taking a look up from the ground. "Are you talking about this one?" I quickly pulled myself up from the ground only to find the blonde boy was holding up my knife. Before I could reach up and grab Levi came over and snatched it out of his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Give me my knife and let me leave!" I couldn't hold back my anger and went straight for him. Reaching my arm out to take the knife, he dodged and grab my arm, sending me right back down to the ground on my back. "So you are telling me you took down that titan with just this little bitch stick, shit head?" I tried to push myself back up but his grip on my arm was too strong and the struggle failed. "Yes I did and all the titans before that were killed with that very same knife. Give it back and stop calling me all those damn names. I'm not your little soldier that follows you without a second thought!" I looked him straight in the eyes to prove how serious I was but something changed. His expression showed some type of sorrow in his eyes, like he had gone through hell and back multiple times. The grip on my arms loosened but his body was still leaning over top of me. No one said a word and that must have been the que because his squad started to walk back to their horses. After a few moments Levi stood up and helped me to my feet.

"Listen to me." His attitude had completely changed. "You said if I won the deal you had to listen to me. I want you to come back to the other side of the wall and join the Survey Corps. Your skill with defeating titans is remarkable without having the proper equipment to do so."

"Absolutely not!" I step back away from him a few feet and just as I expected he stepped forward a few feet. "I can't go back. My life is safer on this side of the walls. I rather risk my life every day and possibly get killed by titans. If I go back I have no chance. I will be killed." My eyes started to water and I looked up to his face. The expression from early completely removed and it was like I was staring into an empty shell. "If I go back my parents and my siblings will be killed. I won't risk their lives just to get back on that side."

Levi's facial expression still looked blank but it was almost as though there was a slight bit of concern in them. "Why would anyone be killed if you came back? Who would try to kill you?"

"The Central MP are after me." The look on his face was blank so I continued with the conversation. "I found out some dirty Intel about the Central MP that they do not want getting out. So they grabbed me one night from my sleep and said if I did not follow it would be the lives of all my family that would suffer. So without a hesitation I left with them. I was blind folded and dropped off in an unknown location. When I was finally allow to remove the blind fold I notice I was on the outsides of the wall. The Central MP looked at me and said that if I came back over these walls my family would suffer the consequences and I would have to watch them all be killed. After that they said that my death would be worse than being torn to shreds by a titan. They left me there. I was happy enough to know the pocket knife my father gave me was still kept in my boots from so long ago. When I could no longer see any of them I made my way to nearest forest and hid away the best I could. I've been living off this land and killing titans when necessary so I could survive. It's been almost a year since I have been out here."

When I finally finished speaking I notice that there was anger in this man's eyes. He reached for my hand and my instincts took over and I went to pull away. I was not quick enough and he got a hold of it. He lowered my pocket knife into my hand and let go.

"Come with us. We do not trust those shitheads either." There was no stutter in his voice. No changed in his emotion. Just peer anger was coming from his eyes. 'Why does it feel like I can trust him with my life? Is it because he is the strongest soldier in the Scouts?' I couldn't help but be drawn into his eyes. I hesitated for a moment but realized at this point I owed him my life. "Fine I will go with you but I have a few conditions."

"Go ahead." I thought for a second on the demands I should make to come back with him. "First thing give me your hood. I need to be able to hide my face from everyone going back into the walls." He quickly removed his jacket and handed it to me. "Second you will be the person I stay with during the whole time I am there. You will not ship me off to some of your random little soldier dumbasses. Unless completely necessary I will be by your side the whole time." He looked hesitant for a moment but nodded his head in agreement. "Anymore demands I should become aware of? Will there be pet names and shit to follow as well?" By his sarcastic remark I could tell he didn't want to agree with that demand but knew he didn't have a choice. "My last demand is simple. As soon as we are in a safe location, I would like to have a cup of black tea. It has been too long since I have had it and I miss it dearly." It almost looked like he want to smile at that demand. Like it would be a demand he would make. "I agree to your demands. Now time to head back before it gets dark." Levi started walking towards his horse and that's when I remember. "I don't have a horse to ride back on."

Levi looked over at me like I was dumbest person in this place. "No shit." And he pointed to the back of his horse. 'Guess I am riding with Levi. This should be interesting.' I thought trying to pull myself up on the horse. Levi reached his hand out and pull me up. "Put your hood over your head and hold on. If anyone questions you don't say a word." He looked at his soldier from behind. "That goes for you too shitheads. Do not answer any questions about who this girl is." "Yes Sir." They all said together.

Just like that we were off. Heading straight back to the wall. The place I have been hiding from for almost a year. My grip on Levi tightened when I realized what could happen if any of the Central MP were in the area when I got back. Levi must have realized how nervous I was; he brought his arm down to mind and took a deep breath. It almost felt like he was going to be kind to me. "Calm down shithead. We are not even there yet. So don't go shitting your pants on my damn horse." Guess I was wrong on that one.

"Demand number four. There will be no more of those damn insulting names. Like I said before I am not your soldier." It almost sounded like he let out a slight growl. Before he could say a word though one of his squad members spoke up.

"Good luck with that demand. Captain Levi doesn't care who you are, he will speak to you like he does everyone." I tightened my grip on Levi again and said "Well damn! Guess I'll have to punch him every time he does call me shit like that." Before I could continue what I was saying I notice the wall getting closer and closer to me. 'This is it. Once I am through those walls there is no going back.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Well by the look at all the people that have made it a favorite story, I guess I will be continuing. I'm glad everyone has liked it so far.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

When we finally made it inside the walls my nerves took over. My body was shaking, my hands were tightening their grip on Levi, and my head was pressed close to his back so no one could see me. I can hear all the voices of towns' people whispering about the squad that just came back.

"Didn't they just leave this place?" "They were barely gone a day." It all seemed to be about the squad not being gone very long until this one person spoke. "Didn't they only have eight people when they left? Who is the person on Captain Levi's horse?" Whispers started circling and my whole body froze. Levi's must have realized what the guy said. He lowered his head and whispered to me. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

My body relaxed when those words were spoken. It almost sounded like he cared about how I was feeling. More than likely he must be trying to save his own ass. I decided to stop thinking about it. My head was kept lowered on his back with my face completely covered from the crowd. When we finally stopped I started to lift my head off his shoulder. "Keep your head down and stay on my horse. Do not leave unless my squad says otherwise." I could feel Levi getting down from his horse. When he was finally down I quickly grabbed his hand. "Wait what about our deal. You can't leave me." I demanded but when saying it in a whisper it almost sounded like I was pleading with him to not leave. I loosened my grip when he looked up at me. His eyes still just has emotionless as the moment I met him. "Unless you want to meet the Commander of the Survey Corps and the main person of the Central MP, you will stay on my damn horse and listen to my orders." I let go of his hand and switched my gaze to his horse. I could hear his footsteps move but I lost all my courage to look up at him. Fear was taking over my body. He was in there. The guy who destroyed my whole life. My body was shaking. My heart was racing. There was nothing I could do. After a few minutes had passed I heard a familiar voice coming from the crowd.

"Mommy, do you see how cool they are?" my body tensed up. Tears started to water up as I listened. "Yes dear those are the Survey Corps. The ones that are helping us rid the world of titans." Those voices, it can't be. They are so close and I can't do anything about it. The tears started to run down my cheeks and I was doing everything in my power to keep from making a sound. "So those are the good guys?" "Yes my little man, they are the ones we cheer for to return safe." The tears continued to fall. All I wanted to do was get off this horse and run to the voice but I knew I couldn't. My body was shaking even worse now and my tears were no longer under my control. "Do you think they will find Sis one day?" my body froze, that was it, I couldn't not just sit here with my family just a few feet from me. I started to bring my hand to get off the horse but before I knew there was another hand on mine. "That is not a good idea." I knew who the voice belonged to but I brought my eyes to his anyways. My red, puffy, eyes and my tear stained face looked down to him. "But they are right there. How do I… How can I… they still hope for my return.." My hand was shaking under his grip and he looked me in the eyes. "Remember what you told me? If they realize you are here, their lives will be in danger. So sit still and don't go against my orders again." He let go off my hand and pull himself back on to his horse.

"Let go you dumb shits. I rather not waste the rest of my day with you shitheads." He yelled to his squad behind him. I returned my grip to Levi and brought my head back down. It took everything I had to not look back to find them in the crowd. No matter how much I hated it, Levi was right. If I gave into my temptation to see my family now, they would be hurt. I continued to let my tears fall knowing that there was a good chance I would never hear those voices again. I let my eyes drift close as I tried to remember anything I could about my family.

" _Catch me if you can?!" the little boy yelled as I can chasing after him. "I'm coming to get you Christopher! You can't run from me forever." I could see him bolting towards to trees on the far end of town. I ran as fast I could to catch up to him. After just a few minutes I quickly grab his hand. We both lost our balance and fell straight to the ground. "That's no fair Sis! You weren't supposed to catch me." I let out a little laugh as I pull my baby brother into my arms. "Well what did you expect me to do little man? Let you escape me?" A small little "YES" left his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at him. We both looked up at the sky and stayed there for what felt like hours._

" _It's time to go home Christopher. We can't have Mom and Dad worrying about us, now can we?" I stood up and reached to pull him up. As we started to wall back Christopher stopped and pull at my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked him getting down to his height. "You'll always be there to catch me, right?" My eyes wondered over him as he stared me in the eyes. "No matter what little man. I'll always be there to catch you."_

A sudden stop woke me up. I lifted my head off Levi's back and looked around. We were no longer in town and were now in front of an old beat down castle in the middle of nowhere. "You can get down now." I quickly looked up realizing Levi was speaking to me. Making my way off the horse I continued to look around. It wasn't much different from the landscape I had been living on for a year, except for the huge castle in front of me. My thoughts were cut short when Levi spoke up.

"This is where my Squad and I stay when we are not on expeditions. There are extra rooms available for you to stay in. Take your pick." My eyes wondered over towards Levi. "Is there a clean room available next to yours Levi?" He looked hesitant at first but that disappeared within seconds. He must have remember are deal about always being around me. "You can stay in the room attached to mind. But that damn place better stay clean at all times." He turned around and started making his way inside the building. I took another look around me and then glanced over at Levi. "This should be interesting. At least there will be a hot soldier next to my room." I whispered to myself but apparently not quiet enough.

"What was that shit head?" My face quickly turn red. "It was nothing Levi." I started making my way towards the castle but stopped just as quick as I started. "Wait a minute!? What did I say about calling me those stupid damn names?!" I let out a small laugh and went running towards Levi to punch him in the face.

* * *

 **So I still have not decided on what the Intel Alex Scarlet has on the Central MP's just yet. If you have any ideas message me. I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Also as you can tell by reading this chapter our dear like Alex has the hots for Captain Levi. If you think he should return those feelings at some point, let me know!**

 **I am so happy you are enjoying this! I'm not sure how often I will be updating this story but I will do my best to have at least one chapter posted a week!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't expect to update so soon but I got bored and just started writing and all of a sudden I had another chapter done. This will definitely be one of those stories that will be drawn out and long. So I hope everyone is ready for the long haul.**

 **Also I am going to do my best to get Levi's personality how he is in the series. It will be difficult to have him show emotions with keeping him the same. So if he starts to seem a little not so Levi let me know what you think I could do to improve with his character.**

 **For anyone who was wondering this is set with the new Levi Squad. (Eren, Armin, Jean, etc.)**

 **Hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of Seventy Eight Kills**

* * *

The day is finally coming to an end. It's been so long since I was able to sleep in a bed. The past year it's been one tree after another. I don't even know if I will be comfortable in a bed mow. At least there won't be anything to worry about. The first few nights alone out in the woods I didn't sleep much. It wasn't loud out there, it was the silence that scared me. For the first time I can sleep without the fear of something killing me or eating me.

I changed out of my clothes that I've been living in for a year and washed up. It had been so long since I felt this clean. I was never one for being dirty but when living in the woods for a year you adjust quickly. I wrapped my body in the jacket that Levi gave me and made my way to the bed. It felt like heaven when my body finally made contact with the bed. It didn't take long for my body to completely relax, my eyes to shut, and my mind to start wandering into the unknown.

 _"_ What _is going on?" I yelled while trying to push away. "What are you_ _guys doing_ _here? Let me go!" I pushed as hard as I could but the grip on my arm tighten. My hand were quickly tied behind my back and fabric was wrapped around my mouth to keep me quiet. "If you struggle again your family will pay the price." A deep husky voice said from the dark corner of my room. "You should have known this would happen. You know too much to be able to stay. So you are going to come with us without a fight. If you fight us we will kill your family and you as well." My eyes started to tear up as I looked up to see the man hiding in the dark. I_ _want_ _to speak but I couldn't risk the lives of my family. I nodded my head and stopped all my struggling. A blind fold went around my eyes before I could see the man hiding in the dark._

 _I was raised to my feet and pushed forward as a signal to start walking. When we made it out of my house the pace picked up and before I could say anything I was put on the back of what I assumed to be a horse. We rode for quite a while. I wasn't sure where we were going but it couldn't be good. With a sudden stop of the horse my heart started racing. I heard a loud noise and then I was thrown_ _on_ _to_ _the_ _ground. I felt the presents of someone standing over top of me. He leaned down and started to untie my hands and mouth. Not long_ _after_ _, the blind fold was removed. I looked around not knowing what I would find. When I finally look forward I notice we were by the wall._ _But_ _not_ _just_ _by_ _the_ _walls_ _,_ _we_ _were_ _on_ _the_ _outsides_ _of_ _the_ _walls_ _._ _My_ _eyes_ _widened_ _in_ _fear_ _._ _My_ _throat_ _became_ _dry_ _,_ _and_ _my_ _heart_ _started_ _racing_ _._

" _W-what am I doing here?" I said my voice shaking. "You will be living on the outer area of the walls. You know too much. If you even think about coming back to the towns or confront anyone who comes outside these walls your family will suffer. We will kill your whole family in front of you and after that we will kill you. Very slowly. You will wish to be torn apart by titans when we are done with you. It will be a pain worse than death before we actually kill you. Do you understand?" My heart sank into my chest, my tears started to water, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I_ _wanted_ _to_ _scream_ _but_ _my_ _voice_ _wouldn't_ _let_ _me._ _I_ _just_ _stayed_ _there_ _on_ _the_ _ground, not even daring to move a muscle._ _Before I knew it I was alone out there. When I finally_ _made_ _sense_ _of_ _what_ _just_ _happened_ _all_ _I_ _could do was scream._ _"Ahhhhh! Please don't leave me out here! Please come back_!"

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"Alex wake up?!" I could hear the voice but I couldn't understand what was going on. I was alone out here on the ground. "Alex you need to stop screaming." My body started to shake and my eyes started to flutter open. When I finally opened them I notice a man standing in front of me with their hands shaking me awake.

"No let me go! Please don't hurt me! I just want to go home..." The tears continued to fall down my cheeks as my vision became clear. "Alex I am not going to hurt you." The hands that were shaking me suddenly stopped. I look him up and down trying to find out who he was.

"Levi...?" my eyes wandered over his expressionless grey eyes. It almost looked like he was scared. My body shifted quickly and soon as I realized it was for sure him, my arms wrapped around his waist. Tears still falling from my eyes. His body stiffened, like he wanted to push me away but he didn't. He lifted his arms to wrap them around me trying to calm me down. Moments passed but nobody moved an inch. My tears finally slowed down and my breathing finally calmed.

I lifted my head up and let my arms drop from around his waist. "I'm sorry for waking you.." my voice was still shaky and my heart seemed to still be racing. He removed his arms from me and lifted himself up off my bed. "It's okay." he said while turning around to leave. I quickly got to my feet and grabbed his arm. He turn to look at me and I was still completely unsure of what I was going to say.

"Anything else?" his words seemed so cold. I couldn't understand how someone could seem like they cared but change their whole demeanor without a thought. "I... Will you.. Um..." My words were caught in my throat. "Spit it out already." he spoke coldly. I stared at him for a second not sure what I should say or do. I knew that if I asked him to stay the night he would say no. I don't even know why I thought he would. My hand dropped from his and I turned to face my bed. "It's nothing. I'll try to not wake you again." I did my best to make my words sound as cold as his did. He didn't leave right away but I knew if I looked back at him I would change my mind. After a few moments I finally heard his footsteps. When I finally heard the door shut I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. That was the moment I realized, I was left alone in the darkness. My knees buckled under me and I fell to the floor. The tears came down like a waterfall all over again. I tried to be as quiet as I could but I knew there was a good chance he could hear me. "I just don't want to be alone..." I whispered as the tears continued to fall. All the emotions I held in for the past year all came out. The barrier I built up to protect myself collapsed. I laid down against the cold floor and let my tears slowly drag me back to sleep.

I woke to a loud knock on my door. Not a word was said, just a knock. I opened my eyes and looked around to find myself laying on my bed under the covers. 'Was last night a dream, I swore I fell asleep on the floor.' I thought as I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. The moment I looked in the mirror I knew it wasn't a dream. My eyes were puffy and red. The tears I cried all night were stained on my face. I looked like a storm had just blown through and this was all that was left. My eyes wandered over my body realizing I was still in Levi's jacket. "Was I only wearing this when he came into my room last night?" my face went completely red at the realization. "Oh no he saw me naked last night and I didn't even realize it. That's why he froze up when I hugged him." My eyes widened and my thoughts start to replay everything that happened last night. I tried to dismiss it right away as I put all my clothes back on and folded up the jacket to give back to him. Making my way back out of the bathroom I hear another knock on the door. I take one final look at the room and head over to open it.

Without a doubt Levi was standing there in front of me. I was too embarrassed to say anything about last time so I just handed him his jacket and walk right past him. 'I just need some air' I thought to myself as I turned into the hallway, ignoring anyone I see. I pulled open the door and felt a sudden breeze hit my face. "I just need to get away" I said quietly as I made a dash for the forest outside. It almost feels like I am back on the outside. Like nothing is holding me back. I made it to the lining of the forest within minutes. It didn't take much effort to climb up the first tree and make my way deeper into the forest. Once I found a sturdy branch I sat down and just took it all in. The air on my face, the feeling of the bark on my fingers, the sunlight shining through spots in the canopy. I took a deep breath and laid my head against the tree. I didn't realize how truly tired I was until my eyes started to feel heavy and my body started to relax. "I guess I didn't have a good sleep last night like I thought I would." I spoke softly to myself. I started to hear a sound in the distance. It sounded so familiar to me but I couldn't pin point what it was. It was getting closer; if only the trees weren't in the way. It seemed to be picking up its pace. It was coming for me and I knew it. I reached for my pocket knife and I prepared myself for a fight. It was a few feet away when I finally caught a glimpse of what was coming for me.

* * *

 **Oh no a Cliff Hanger! Be ready! Things are about to get interesting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I had some fun writing this one. I wasn't completely sure where to stop. This chapter is a good length longer than the last few I have posted. Hopefully all the chapters after this will be just as long. So anyways at long wait... who ambushed Alex in the forest!**

* * *

I recognize this guy from the groups that came over the walls. He is Survey Corps but why is he coming for me. He attached himself to the same tree I am standing on now. Without warning he brought his body up against mine and pushed me back. My balance was completely gone and I start to fall backwards. I needed to save myself quick or this fall is going to hurt. Reaching my hand up and grabbed his sword was all I could do to keep myself on this branch. It started to cut deep into my palm; I could feel the blood filling my hand and pour over the sides. 'If I don't pull myself up quick I'm going to lose my grip and possibly my hand.' I reacted as quickly as the thought came out and regained my balance on the tree. As soon as I was up I dragged my knife up to attack but I wasn't fast enough on the uptake. He brought his sword to my neck and pushed me against the tree.

"Who are you and why are you hiding out by this building?!" He spoke with a strong, deep voice. His body language and the way his eyes were gazing into mine showed he meant business. I had to get away from him and hide before he finds out anything else. "Let me go you dumbass pig! I don't have to tell you shit!" I used all my strength to push him off and it almost looked like I might have a grip on the situation. Though that didn't last long, he shifted all his body weight back on his sword and I could feel the slight cut form on my neck. My body was backed against the tree without anyway to escape. The warm liquid from the cut started flowing slowly down my neck. 'This isn't good, he is going to kill me.'

"Tell me or I will end your life here and now." His eyes pierced into mine. He was really going to kill me and I didn't have the strength to get away. There was no way I could tell him who I was without getting Levi and his squad in trouble. I took a deep breath and spoke with the most serious of voice I could. "Kill me than." His eyes looked shocked but went straight back to as serious as they were.

"If that is what you would rather happen, fine." He raised his second blade and was just about to drag it into my body when a voice started yelling in the distance.

"Erwin! You dumbass! Don't kill her!" I know that voice. I turned my head to the sound of the voice, not caring if the sword digs any deeper. "Levi! Get this jackass off of me. He is trying to kill me." I started to push forward but it didn't do much to help. He pushed me back into the position and put his sword back to where it was.

"Why is this kid sneaking around the squad house?" I quickly yelled back at him. "Hey I take offense to that! I am not a kid! I am 25 years old!" He looked back at me without any hesitation. "I was not speaking to you now was I. Captain Levi answer my question now?" I looked back over to find Levi was now standing on the same branch as us. His eyes were still just as emotionless as ever but he seemed like he was trying to calm this Erwin guy down.

"Listen Erwin you need to calm down and pull the swords away from Alex's neck. I will explain everything when we are back. So put the swords down." Lucky enough the swords start to release from my neck. My hand quickly shot up to the cut to stop the bleeding but it didn't help. The blood from the hand was getting worse. I looked down at my other hand to see how bad that cut was but I couldn't see because of all the blood. This Erwin guy started to back away from me and was looking towards Levi now. I could tell they started talking but I couldn't understand any of it. My vision was starting to get blurry and my body was feeling weak. 'Shit I must being losing too much blood.' My body started to shift to one side and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My hand left my neck and was now falling limb to the side of my body. Just as my body was started to fall of the edge of the branch. My eyes started to fall shut and my body was completely out of my control. The last thing I could hear was my name being yelled before everything went black.

" _It's_ _so dark. I can't see anything. What do I do now?" The darkness covered the sky but the moon showed just enough that I could see the lining of the forest. I picked myself up off the ground and started running as fast as I could to the tree line. My body was aching and I was running out of breath. I looked back up to the trees and it seemed like I hadn't made any progress. "I have to get there before the sun comes out." One after another my feet started picking up the pace again. The trees were finally getting closer but the sun was starting to rise. I never realized how far away the forest truly was until I had to run to it as fast as possible. It seemed to be only a mile between me and the first tree. "I can do this." I whispered to myself and before I could say anything else the first beam of sunlight shined over the field. I had heard story all through my childhood about titans only moving during the daylight. If this was true I didn't have much time left. I covered half the distance in the just a few minutes, continuing to pick up my pace the higher the sun rose. My feet were aching, my chest hurt, and it felt like my body was going to collapse at any minute. I was only a few feet away now. I just needed to get to the tree and climb as high as possible. When my hands finally reached the tree I felt the ground start to shake. "What is that?" I quickly turned my head to see a small titan coming from the distance. Turning my body to face the tree I started climbing like my life depended on, because it did. I knew it was getting closer but I couldn't get myself to turn around to see how far. All I knew was I needed to get as high up as possible before I was breakfast for that monster. Branch after branch I climbed. My heart was racing and my mind was going a million thoughts a minute. "I can't die. I won't die." I looked down from the branch I stopped at and realized I was easily 25 meters off the ground. That was the moment I decided. "I will not let these titans eat me! I will live."_

The sudden feeling of pain woke me from my slumber. My hand quickly shot up to my neck as I opened my eyes. I could feel the bandages on the spot were the sword cut me. I brought my hand back down to the bed to start to lift myself up. Looking down at where the other sharp pain was coming from I noticed the bandages on my hand as well. A quick memory flashed in my head of me grabbing a hold of the sword to balance myself. The sound of voice in the distance pulled me from my thoughts. I got off the bed as best as I could with one hand and made my way to the dining room. When I finally arrived to the entry way I notice Levi sitting in a chair, with what I assume to be tea, and the guy who tried to kill me. My presents didn't go unnotice though.

"Alex, feeling better? Not many people are dumb enough to grab a sword with their hand." I looked Levi up and down wondering what sarcastic remark I could make back but nothing came to mind. "I'm fine. Do you remember the deal? I believe you still owe me a cup of tea?" My eyes wander to his and with the way he looked back at me I was for sure he forgot. "Fuck. Hey titan ass come here?" Not long after Levi spoke, a tall teenager with the brights green eyes I had ever seen walked out. "Y-yes Captain Levi? Sir." I couldn't help but notice how scared this kid looked. 'What had Levi put him through to get him like this?' "Get Alex a cup of tea. Don't fuck it up." The kid quickly left the room and after looking at the guy sitting next to Levi, it seemed like a good idea as well. The guy, I believe his name was Erwin, stood up and started walking to me.

"I'm sorry for attacking you without thinking. Captain Levi has explained the whole situation to me and I want to help you." He lifted up his hand expecting me to shake it. The guy who nearly killed me just a few hours ago expects me to forgive him without a second thought. "You've got to be kidding me." I slapped his hand away from me and backed away from him. "You expect me to just forgive you! You tried to kill me you stupid piece of shit! I don't care if you want to help me or not! Just because you are part of the Survey Corps does not automatically mean you can do anything about the situation! The only reason I came back with Levi was because I lost a deal I made! If I would have won, I promise you I would have fled the scene and continued my life out in the forest!" His whole body tightened up like no one had ever spoken like this to him before. "Oh and next time you threaten to take someones life..." I let my words linger for a bit and started to turn to walk towards the door the one kid had just went through. I turned my head one last time, "...don't hesitate. Just kill me." I pushed open the door without taking a look back. The anger was building up inside of me now. When the door finally was shut behind me I leaned my body against it. I could hear the guys start to speak to each other again.

"She has quite the attitude. Reminds me of you when we first met." Erwin spoke with a laugh.

"The first time we met you also had a sword against my neck." Another laugh was let out by Erwin to this remark.

My mind started to wander about how Erwin and Levi first met but it was cut short. "Here is your tea Alex." I looked up to see that same boy handing me a cup. Reaching for the cup I spoke softly to him trying to calm my anger. "So you are Eren correct?" I moved from the door and went to sit down at the table in the kitchen. "Yeah that's me. I heard you start going off on Commander? I've never anyone speak to him like that before. You've have guts I'll give you that."

Just as the cup was about to reach my mouth and I stop. "Wait that is the commander of the Survey Corps? You've got to be shitting me." I lifted myself out of my sit the best I could with one hand. "I can't believe I just spoke that way to the one person that might be able to help me." My head started to feel dizzy again so I used the table to steady myself.

"Alex are you okay?" A young blonde boy said walking into the room. "You should probably sit down you lost a lot of blood earlier. I am surprised you are already up." I went to sit down and was about to say something back when I felt something warm start dripping down my neck. My hand shot up to my neck faster than I thought possible. When I pulled back to look I notice my hand was covered in blood. A blonde boy must have notice as well because he came running up to my side.

"Eren, get Captain Levi immediately." He spoke as he removed my bandages and put a towel to the wound. "Okay Armin, I'll be right back." He started running to the door and slammed it open. His voice echo through the room, "Captain Levi, Sir. Alex's neck wound opened back up." I heard some shuffling in the other room and soon enough Levi came walking in with Erwin on his tail.

"What did you do this time, dumbass?" Levi said looking in disgust at my neck. I kept my eyes locked on his. "It's funny don't you think. I wasn't hurt once when I was on my own but as soon as I get back here. I am nearly killed by your Commander none the less." I gave him a small smirk and picked my tea cup back up. After I finally realized we had just been staring at each other I broke eye contact and looked over to Armin. "Can you stitch it back up while I am sitting here? I much rather drink my tea hot."

"Are you sure Alex? This is really going to hurt." Armin looked me in the face to make sure I wasn't joking. "Just go for it. I promise you, I've been through worse." He grabbed the first aid kit and got ready to go.

1 hour later

"I can't believe you didn't flinch in the least bit." Armin said as he started to put away the first aid kit. By this time most of Levi's squad had gather into the kitchen area. It didn't take too long before I could identify who everyone was. I went to grab my tea cup again when the door of room was opened up.

"Commander Erwin. Captain Levi. You are needed at headquarters immediately." Just I was about to grab the cup my whole body froze. That voice, it sounded just like one of the guys from that night. I wanted to turn my body to look at him but I couldn't sum up the courage. The sweat started running down my forehead and my heart started picking up. I can't turn around, if he sees me my family will die.

"We will be on our way as soon as we are done here. You are excused." Commander Erwin said to the man. I heard a "Yes Sir" and the door closed shut again. It finally felt like I could move my body again. Some wet started to come down my face and I moved my hand up to my cheek. Tears had came down without any realization. My body showed anger and fear, while my eyes should sadness. I wiped my eyes to stop the tears from forming but they didn't go unnoticed.

"Alex. What's wrong?" Armin asked looking up at my tear filled eyes. I ignored him completely and looked over at Levi. "That was one of them. I remember the voice."

* * *

 **So what do you think is going to happen next my lovely readers :) Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I appreciate everyone of you! Thanks for favoriting my story! I promise not to just leave any of you hanging. This story will have many more chapters and I will keep up with it the best I can for all you lovely readers :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I know I haven't updated as quickly as I was hoping but Work and College class really can add up during the summer. I promise though I will have at least one new chapter up every week. Also there is a bit of graphic material in this one. I might be changing this to an M rating now that I have finally decided on a few things.**

 **Either way I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" Levi said staring coldly at me. I shift my body. The anger starting to build up in me. "You heard me you dumbass! That was one of the guys! They know I'm here!" I stood up and grabbed a hold of Levi's shirt. "One day! One fucking day and they already know I'm here! This is all your fault!"

Commander Erwin started to reach for my hand, "They don't know you -" I slapped his hand away for the second time that day. "Of course they do! Tell me this, why would they send the military police to come get you and not one of your own? With that, why would they send a guy who was a part of the situation?" Commander Erwin looked at me with a surprised face not daring to say another word. "They sent him to see if it was me at this place!" I turned my head again to look Levi in the eye, my green eyes digging into his like daggers. "My family is going to die. Their blood is on your hands." I let go of his shirt and ran out the door.

"I have to get out of here. I need to get out of here." I said with tears running down my cheeks again. Just as I was about to run towards the tree lines again I felt a hand reach for my shoulder. "Let me go!" I yelled turning around to face Levi. "Just please... Let me go.." my voice dropping much lower this time. My hands reached for his shirt but this time it was different. I dropped my head into his chest and started crying. All my emotions were pouring out of me. "This can't be happening.." my voice barely audible though the tears. That's when I felt it; his hands were on my back. My body was being held tighter to his chest. I didn't expect myself to hold on to him like this, let alone have him hold me so closely. I removed my hands from his shirt and wrap them around his body trying my best to stay calm. The tears had finally stopped as my breathing evened out. I placed my against his chest but when I notice his racing heart my eyes jetted back up to his face. His cold emotionless eyes looked down on me but continue to hold on to me. "Are you okay?" barely above a whisper. I wasn't sure exactly how he heard me.

"I am fine. Are you calmed down?" He said looking away again. I shook my head lightly against his chest and started to pull away from me. "Let go back inside and figure out what to do next."

* * *

Third Person Pov:

"She was there." The guy said sitting down in front of the desk. "It seems as though she is being protected by Levi's Squad. I doubt she has been here long. She must have come back on their most recent trip." The other tall man stood up from behind his desk and reached for one the many folders. He tossed the folders at the guy sitting down in front of him. "Take this folder and grab the rest of the group. Find where the family is leaving now and take them by force if necessary. She won't be able to do anything if we have her family at hand." The other man gripped a hold of the folder and started walking towards the man door.

"Don't worry about a thing sir. We will go get them right now. That stupid girl doesn't have a clue what is coming for her."

* * *

Normal Pov:

"Armin I am sending you and Connie to check on the families household. Make sure everyone is safe. If they are still there stay in the area and keep a look out. By chance they are not there come back immediately." Levi ordered while sitting at the table with the rest of the squad. "We need to keep this quiet. If the Military Police finds out what we are doing many people could be killed. So don't screw this shit up."

"Yes sir." Armin said while grabbing hold of Connie to get him to head out the door. Once they were gone Commander Erwin looked over to me again. "Okay Alex, now I know you said you didn't see any of their faces but heard all their voice. Do you think there is a chance it was the head of the MP or that it was just a bunch of the subordinates?" I tried to remember everything that had happened and was recalling all the information I had on them. "No I do not believe the head of the MP has any information of this. The information I have are only focused on a certain group of the MPs. More than likely they are acting on their own accords right now. But even so that does not mean going to the head MP would do anything to help our case." The facial expression on Commander Erwin seem to lighten up with the thought that the main MP had nothing to do with this.

"Okay Alex. Now we have to know how severe this situation is. What information is it that you have this group?" My heart start to ache and my body trembled knowing what I was about to tell them. I knew every bit of it was was true but the evidence was long gone by now. I just needed to trust them with this information and hope they will be able to handle it.

"They um... Killed my twin brother." Everyone's face was shocked. This was the last thing they all expected was going to come out of my mouth. So I continued, "My brother owned a bar in town. This particular group of MPs liked to come drink there a lot. Almost every night it never failed they would be there. This one night I was there helping my brother out because the place needed a good cleaning. The group came in like usual and started drinking like crazy. It wasn't long before they were seriously drunk. The leader of the group started flirting and grabbing my ass whenever I walked by. My brother of course did not like the way they treated me and started to think it was getting out of hand. He told them it was about time they leave and to not come back. As you can already tell they did not like this idea. The group argued for a bit but then took there leave. After we finally closed up and walked out the back we were both ambushed. My brother tried to protect me but it didn't do any good. They killed him without an ounce of guilt." tears started to form in my eyes but I knew I needed to continue. "They came at me one by one and they um... They raped me. When they were finally finished with me they just left me there. I was found the next morning by the same group of guys and they told me to just keep my mouth shut. They closed the case as a brutal beating and never arrested anyone. A few months had passed and I finally had the courage to speak up for myself but when I showed up to speak to the MP it was the leader of the group that was there. I ran out as quick as I could but what was done was done. That night they showed up and threw me outside the walls." I looked around at everyone when I finished. Sasha looked like she was about to cry. Mikasa just stared with anger on her eyes just like all the other men but none stood out more than Levi. The anger that was in his eyes were more than noticeable. His knuckles were turning white from him holding fist for so long. I could tell just from that, that this group would stop at nothing before they killed everyone in that group.

Just as Levi was about the speak someone came bursting through the door. I didn't realize how long I had been telling them story until I realized it was Armin and Connie in the doorway. "The family is gone. The house was destroyed and.." Armin's voice suddenly disappeared without a trace. "Speak up shithead" said Levi finally putting his emotions away again. Armin looked at me with tears starting to form in his eyes. "And there was blood Captain. It was everywhere. There definitely was a struggle."

* * *

Third Person Pov:

"So I see you had to use force to bring them here." The tall man said looking over at the three lifeless bodies in front him. "Are they at least alive? It won't do us any good if you already killed them Jonathan." Jonathan looked up at his leader with an evil grin plastered on his face. "Oh don't worry sir. I promise you they are still alive thought I would have loved to ring that man's neck out since he was the one that started the whole fight. If he would have just surrendered none of this would have happened but he was bound and determined for me not to touch that pretty little wife of his and that stop brat of a son. Hey Chris you realize you have the same name as that bratty little boy right?" Chris starred at the kid for a while and looked back up at his subordinate. "Well that doesn't mean a damn thing to me now does it?" Chris turned around and moved away quickly. "Oh and Jonathan, do try not to kill any one of them while I am not in the room." With that he had left the room, leaving Jonathan alone with the family.

"Well he said I couldn't kill them, doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." He walked over and grabbed the woman just as her and the husband started to wake back up. With an evil grin on his face he looked over at the husband with his hand slowly sliding down the woman's shirt. "I wonder if she will be just as good as your pretty little daughter was when I fucked her senseless. Oh and for that little scene you decide to cause back at the house I will make sure it hurts a hell of a lot more while you just sit there watching." His eyes starred at the body in front of him as he started to pull her top off. The husband just starred there with anger in his eyes as he looked at his wife being violated by one of the men that was suppose to protect them.

* * *

 **Well everyone I see you have found out that I have finally decide on what I was going to do. I figure this whole thing could get pretty interesting and decide to just dive right in. Now what I have also decided on is that all the MP's for this story will be mad up. Outside of the head of MP's who I might bring in during a later note but for all the villains they will be OC's**

 **Look forward to a new chapter to be posted on the next 7 days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry it took longer to post this chapter. It's shorter than I originally wanted it to be but I have been very sick this past week. I've had to call into work twice and missed class one of those days and left early on another. I am still a bit sick now so the next chapter might take some time to come out. It's been pretty difficult to stare at a screen and focus for long periods of time. So I hope this short chapter can help the eager waiting for a little bit. I promise that once I am feeling better that this story is going to knock your socks off.**

 **Now I hope you enjoy :) I am going to head back to sleeping on the floor drinking some hot tea. Don't forget to let me know what you think of the story!**

* * *

Third Person Pov:

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Jonathan said with a bit of pleasure in his voice. "Yes I am sure." the other men spoke with a slight shake in his voice. The air grew thick and the room around fell completely silent until the door started to slide open.

"Well looks like we have ourselves a deal." The door completely open now both men could see Chris standing there with an evil grin in his face.

Alex's Pov:

The night drug on for hours. My body and mind could not relax enough to get to sleep. All that kept running through my head was the fact that my parents were now in the hands of those filthy monsters. My tears started to flow down my face; no longer able to hold back the emotions from today's events. I did everything I could to hold back the whimpers that were coming from my voice. My heart felt like it was being torn to shreds in front of me and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it. The regret filled my thoughts. The guilt was clouding all my judgement. I opened my eyes and pulled myself out of my bed. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing while my family was being held captive. My thoughts ran wild as I made a quick dash to the bedroom door that led to Levi's room. 'All I need to do is get through his room and I can go save my family. No one else needs to get hurt in the process.' I quietly opened the door and peered around to see if anyone was awake. The silence from his room was proof enough. I put one foot in front of the other slowly making my way through his room. Before I knew it I was across the room, ready to go. My hand was now on the door knob, it was now or never.

"Going somewhere?" My hand froze in place completely scared at what I was about to meet face to face with. I turned my body to see where the voice came from. Standing right in front of me was Levi. There was no sound in the room and I had no idea how he ended up behind me. I had to think fast if I was going to get away. "I just needed some air. I felt a bit sick." This was sure to get me out of the house, I always use this line. He should believe me. "You're lying." was all that came from his mouth. My body froze and there was nothing I could do now. His hand grasped a hold of my hand just barely enough for me to feel him there. "Listen to me. I understand that you want to go save your family but you will just be walking right into a trap. Let alone you have no idea where they are holding them to begin with. Your 'attempted' mission you so proudly want to go on by yourself is completely hopeless. You will die. Your family will die. Now pull your damn fucking head out of your ass and let my squad help." His light grip on my hand slightly got stronger but quickly released as soon as it happen. He must be just as mad about this situation as me. "I'm scared Levi." My eyes finally meeting his for the first time that night. "I don't want to be alone again. If they die, I'll be alone." I tried to hold my composure but my mind didn't seem to want to. My voice was just below a whisper now. I just didn't want to be alone ever again. My eyes now pleading with his eyes. "Please Levi.." My voice barely able to speak. "Let me stay with you tonight.."

He didn't say a word to me. Just stared like he wasn't sure what to say back. He slowly turned away from me and started walking back to bed. Completely nervous I didn't move in inch. 'Was he wanting me to follow him or was this just his way of telling me no?' I thought to myself. Just as I was about to put my hand back on the handle to get out of the situation I put myself in, Levi turned to face me. "Are you coming? Or are you going to stand there looking like a dumbass?"

I released the handle and started walking slowly to the bed. I've never shared a bed with a man before, let alone someone who was practically a stranger. Laying down in the bed, I adjusted the pillow and covered myself with the blanket. Levi laid down next to me just after I was comfortable. He didn't face me and I made sure not to face him. This was more uncomfortable than I thought it would be. I said a quick "Thank you." and fell asleep.

 _My heart was racing. I was running out of breath. All I can think about is getting to them as quickly as I could. I can hear him. He has to be right around the corner._

 _"Sister! Help me!"_

 _His voice it's getting louder. He has to be here. I turned the corner corner and that's when I saw him. "CHRISTOPHER!" My heart completely stopped when I looked at him. Tears running down his eyes and a gun to his head. I dropped to my knees with tears in my eyes. "Please... Please don't hurt him.. I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt my baby brother." The men with the gun looked up at me with this horrible evil grin and that's when I heard the gun go off. All I could do was watch as my baby brother's body hit the ground._

"No! Anything but him."

"Alex wake up, you are having a nightmare. Wake up." My eyes fluttered open and started to adjust to the darkness. That's when I notice that I was still laying in Levi's bed with Levi leaning over me trying to wake me up. My eyes met with his and I didn't know what to do. My heart started racing again. He started to lean in closer to me. 'Was he about to kiss me?' I closed my eyes waiting to see if that was what he was about to do but it never happened. After a minute I opened my eyes back up and noticed him just staring at me. "Screw it." I mumbled to myself and grab his shirt bringing him down closer to me. Our lips met and I felt his body tense up. I quickly let go and pulled back from him. "I'm so sorry. I was out of line." He looked at me emotionless and started to laying back down on his bed. "We should go back to bed. It's still dark and you need your rest." I didn't say a word back to him and turned back over to go to sleep. 'I guess I shouldn't have done that.' I quickly closed my eyes trying to forget about everything I just did. All I wanted to do was fall asleep but it doesn't look like that would happen anytime soon. My thoughts just kept wondering over to the body next to me whose breathing finally seemed to fall back asleep.

* * *

 **There you go everyone! Just a little bit of some Levi and Alex shipping going on. 3**

 **So who do you think the guy Jonathan and Chris were talking to early in the chapter? I promise you shut is about to get real bad real quick in this story. Better be ready!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter, I have been pretty sick the past week or so. Not to mention the whole time I was sick it was time to prepare for finals. Lucky those are now out of the way. Definitely pulled off a 4.0 semester for the summer. Felt pretty good. now I have two weeks before classes pick up again and I am going to try to get a few chapters out before it all starts up. Once fall starts up I can not promise a new chapter every week since the class I will be in will be taking a lot of extra study time to pull off another 4.0**

 **Anyways for the real reason you are all here, unless you like me babbling about my classes, the next chapter of this oh so lovely adventure!**

* * *

No sleep came for me that night. There was no way I was going to be laying here when he woke up in the morning. I lifted myself off the pillows and looked over to see Levi still sleeping facing away from me. I knew I should not have kissed him. He didn't seem like the type of guy who wants girls to be in anyway affectionate towards him. Pulling the blankets slowly off my body, I got up and made my way to the door. It was strangely quiet as I made it quickly across the floor. This time when I put my hand on the knob I didn't hear anything said behind me. Taking my last glance behind me at the gorgeous mess of a man that laid before me. How could someone who looked so delicate be so strong and scary? My heart sank finally realizing why he was the way he was. This cold, cruel world had destroyed him, just like it did me. I opened the door and quickly made my way out into the hallways and to the front the door leaving all my thoughts of him behind me. Opening the front door I could feel the cold air slam against my face. The air outside was cool enough to give me the shivers but I still felt the need to sit outside; to distance myself from the situation. 'I'll just watch the sunrise until everyone starts to wake up.' I thought casually to myself. I sat down on the outside stairs and closed my eyes. This was the closest to peace I would be getting after what just happened.

After a few minutes of having my eyes closed I heard a noise coming from the horse stalls. My mind wandered cautiously to the idea of what could be in there. The more the horses started to react to whatever it was the more worried I become. I picked myself up off the stairs and made my way towards them. The walk seemed like it was taking way too long but the noise from the stalls was increasing. There had to be something in there or someone. My palms started to feel sweaty and my heart started to race, not exactly sure what I would find in there. Taking a few more steps I finally made it into the stalls. At first glance it didn't seem to have anything wrong. I continue walking through the stalls to check on each of the horses to make sure no other animals had come in there. The farther in I had walked the more nervous I got. There were only two stalls left to check and afterwards I planned on running as quickly as I could back into the house.

Step by step I kept walking until something sounded off. That was when I notice it. Someone was walking behind me, cautiously, as though not to be caught. I turned around to check who had come up to check on the stalls with me but I did not recognize them. A hood was pulled over their head covering the face. A feeling of uneasiness came across my whole body. This person was definitely not someone that was apart of the squad.

"Who are you?" I hissed in their direction. I waited a few seconds and there was still no answer. My heart and body were trembling at this point. Sweat dripping down face slowly. Every step back was countered with a step forward by this hooded figure. I could scream and run; possibly catching the attention of someone inside but I still had no clue how many were here. 'Was it just him? Was there more?' There was only one way to find out. I started to arch my body in a way to turn around and run, hopefully to get away from him in time. The hooded figure must have known something was up because he started picking up his pace to come after me. I turned around without a second thought and made a bolt for the door. Trying to make as much noise as possible I started knocking down anything that my hand could come in contact with while moving. Someone had to hear me, I just had to hope it wasn't any of this guy's friends. Just as I went to open the door I felt a tight grip form on my arm. My thought process was completely shattered as soon as I realized he had me. Turning around I did the only thing I could do and kicked him as hard as I possibly could into his growing. The grip on my arm did not lighten as he went to reach for my other hand. I pulled his arm up to my face and sunk my teeth right into his hand. I could taste the warm metallic liquid in my mouth and then my arm was free. I bolted as quickly as I could through the door letting out a high pitch scream. My legs were getting tired but I could see the house coming up in my view. Just a little bit farther and I will be safe. Just mere feet from the door I felt the pain in my stomach become horrible. My whole body fell to the ground. Looking up I notice the hooded figure pull his foot back from my stomach and lean down towards me. The man above me grabbed me up by my hair and started dragging me to the horse that was ready to leave. Tears were forming in my eyes from the pain of my stomach and my head. The dirt and grass sliding into my clothes as my body was being dragged down the road. I dug my heels into the ground to try to put more time in between him taking me away. Just a little more time was all I needed to get someone, anyone out here to help me.

All I could do now was scream as loud as possible and hope that he will hear me. "Levi! Levi help me!" My throat was aching but I knew I couldn't stop, I need to get his attention. "LEVI! PLEASE!" Suddenly I felt a kick to the back of my head. "Would you shut up already you stupid bitch?" I looked up just in time to see another foot come creeping up to my face then it was black. Nothing but pitch black and silence.

 _"Ha ha ha Chris you can stop grabbing my ass now. It is very inappropriate to be treating the bar maid like that." I gripped his hand and put it back on the table. "Come on baby! Why don't you come home with me tonight? I can promise you the best night of your life." My mind shivered at the idea of that nasty man touching my body anywhere. There was no way in hell I was ever going to let that happen. I turned my body away from the table and made my way back to the bar with my brother. "Sorry but I am not interested." I tried to keep my voice as serious as possible but as soon as I turned back around to face them Chris was standing right next to me._

 _"Baby now don't go teasing me all night long and say you don't want me. I know you want my hands on your body." his voice was low and husky as he started to put his hands on my waist. I tried to push his hands away but he continued to push himself closer. Suddenly it felt like I could breathe again. I looked up to see my brother standing in front of me and Chris with his ass on the floor._

 _"She said she is not interested. Now I would appreciate it if you left immediately and did not come back to this place." Chris's eye shot up with anger and he stood. Looking my brother up and down, he walked back over to the table with his buddies. They all stood up and started making their way out the door. Just when we thought we were free Chris turned back around. "You are going to regret this. You hear me? You are going to regret this!" Just like that the door shut and the room was quiet again._

 _The rest of the night stayed quiet. Nobody spoke a word of what just happened. We cleaned up and headed out the door to lock up. When the door was locked and we turned to head home my brother finally spoke to me. "Are you sure you are okay?" Turning to face him with a smile on my face I spoke nothing but the truth. "Yeah I'm great. Just ready to get home and lay down in bed. Don't worry brother." Before I knew it my brother was screaming at me to run. I didn't know what he even talking about but as soon as I looked up everything I saw was red. Red on my hands. Red on my clothes. Red was everywhere. I looked over to ask my brother what was going on but didn't see him next to me. I started to step over to where he should have been when I felt my foot hit something. Looking down I saw were all the red was coming from. It was blood. My_ _brother_ _'s blood. The metallic scent finally filling my nose and sight of the blood tearing my heart to pieces. I dropped to my knees, just staring at what laid in front of me. A hole was bleeding through my brothers head. There was no movement. I could longer see his chest rising and falling. He was_ completely still. _I went to check for a pulse even though I knew I wouldn't find one._

 _"I told you, you would regret it." I looked up and saw Chris and his buddies all standing around. "Now my beautiful Alex, you are going to be a good little girl and do exactly as I say." Chris started walking closer to me and I just sat there frozen. Covered in my brother blood. Not sure if I should cry, scream, or run away. I just sat there, frozen in fear. No words escaped my mouth. No movements came from my body. Just the slight feelings of Chris's hand sliding under my shirt_.

My eyes peeled open slowly. The pain in my head was unbearable. I could still taste the blood in my mouth but I knew from the pain I felt that it was more my blood than anything. I kept looking around for any idea of where I could be but there was nothing. I couldn't hear anyone. I couldn't see anyone. The room was pitch black and not a single window was to be seen. I had no idea how long I had been knocked out. By now hopefully some body knew I was taken but for all I know they thought I just ran away. I had already tried to run away once before Levi stopped me. He is probably thinking I snuck away again. I continued to look around in hope that there was any way out of here. If no one was coming for me I needed to find a way out myself. That's when I saw the door slowly open and a hooded figure walked in towards me. My heart shattered into a million pieces as the figure pulled his hood back. The shadows still lingering on his face but there was no doubt in my mind who it was. My body was frozen with fear, my mind drawing a complete blank. 'Could I run? Could I get to that door without being dragged beck here again? There had to be more people out there helping him. There was no way to escape.' I was taking any chance, as soon as I went to move that is when I realized my hands were tied behind my back. There was nothing I could do as he slowly moved closer to me. Soon his hands were sliding down my body like I was a prize he just wn. "Did I not tell you, you would regret it?"

Third Person Pov:

"Sir what are we going to do now?" Levi shifted in his seat to look at his entire squad. The finger tips holding his tea cup tighten enough to make the cup shatter. Everyone just stared at him. Scared to make a move. Scared to even attempt to clean up the tea that was spilling all over the table and onto the floor. His eyes were cold and distance but for people who knew Levi well enough they could tell they were filled with anger and hatred. "We are going to save her dumbass and I will kill anyone who tries to stop me." Levi stood up from his chair brushing off whatever shattered glass that I fell on him. "Shitheads clean up this mess now! We are leaving immediately. These men are are nothing more than thing that should be force fed to the titans. I will kill every last one of them." Just like that Levi was out the door heading to his horse. Leaving a stunned squad and scared Eren quickly cleaning up all the mess.

* * *

 **How do you like angry Levi everyone? I am doing my best to have him stay how he is in the series but I need him to show some emotions. Haha I thought that if something like this really happened that he would react in this way. Anyways I hope everyone liked it. Let me know some feed back on how everyone feels about Levi in this. And how you like the Alex character I have so nicely placed into the crazy chaos of the titan world.**

 **Anyways who is keeping up with the new posting of the manga each month? The new one just released made my heart feel so sad for Levi. If you are keeping up with it, I feel like you will know exactly which scene I am talking about.**


End file.
